


Sole Valentine Bonus Chapter: Synthetic Interim

by The_Epitome_of_Pretense



Series: The Sole Saga [27]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Internal Conflict, Loss of Control, Possession, Revenge, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Epitome_of_Pretense/pseuds/The_Epitome_of_Pretense
Summary: Nick will go to any length to keep Kellogg from hurting more people.





	Sole Valentine Bonus Chapter: Synthetic Interim

Nick could still see the terrified look on Sole’s face. He could still see the life draining from her eyes. Feel her pulse slowing beneath his fingers. The horror of watching her struggle, then grow still—it twisted his insides to the point that he would have gladly plucked out his own eyes if it meant he would never have to see the vision again. 

But he couldn’t do a thing. Kellogg was in control. They strode along the debris-filled road, each step taking them closer and closer to a rendezvous with the Railroad. Try as he might, Nick could not alter their course nor pause a single step. His limbs moved as though he were a puppet on strings. The sensation made him sick with helplessness. 

They passed through a half-crumbled building that used to be a bar. The vague, unsettling stench of rotting flesh drifted in on the breeze. If that was the supermutant camp Nick thought it was, it meant they were getting far too close to the target. Nick struggled to take back control, straining every faculty until his eyes swam. Kellogg threw him back with a force similar to being punched in the gut. 

_ You’re making this harder than it needs to be. Just cooperate, and you’ll get your body back, _ Kellogg said. 

_ I’m not an idiot,  _ Nick spat.  _ I know what the Institute will do with outdated tech like me. And if you think I’m going to stand idly by while you hurt people, you’re dead wrong. _

_ Big words for a guy who didn’t lift a finger to protect his bride. _

Venomous rage flared up within him. It overtook his mind in an instant, driving out every thought besides revenge. He imagined slitting Kellogg’s throat, tying him up and leaving him for the ferals, bashing his skull against a wall until his grey matter spilled down the bricks. 

Kellogg faltered. It was enough. Nick seized control and stopped in his tracks. He clenched and unclenched his fists to make sure. He met no resistance—yet he could feel Kellogg gathering himself for another attack. 

He rifled through his pockets until he found his handcuffs. Already he felt his grip weakening. He searched about the room for something sturdy to which he could shackle himself. His eyes landed on the brass rail that ran along the base of the bar. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do. At least it would buy him some time until he could figure out how to stay in control. 

He secured one cuff to the rail, then clamped the other around his damaged wrist as tight as it would go. Then he remembered the keys. He drew them from his pocket and threw them into a pile of garbage on the other side of the room. 

His mind raced. He shook from the effort to keep Kellogg at bay. Every second that ticked by wore away at his concentration. He needed a plan. He needed to think of a way to prevent Kellogg from using him again. The idea of watching himself hurt the people he cared about—to know that he was powerless to protect them—he would rather die than go through that again. 

An idea struck him. His scattered thoughts calmed at once. It was a perfect plan. Simple. It would fix everything. 

He pulled his revolver from its holster and cocked it. This would not be a game of Russian Roulette; he had just cleaned and reloaded it the day before. He brought the barrel to his mouth. 

He paused. That way worked best on people with actual brain stems, but he couldn’t guarantee how it would work on him. He needed to be sure. Where would the circuitry between his ears be most vulnerable? Time was running out. Without letting any more of it slip through his fingers, he put the barrel to his temple. 

For a moment, he couldn’t move. Whether it was because of Kellogg or the thrill of fear that jolted through every wire in his body, he couldn’t say. His breath came in quick gasps that hissed through his teeth. He shut his eyes and thought of Sole.

He squeezed the trigger. 

Just before the hammer struck home, his elbow jerked downward, sending the shot across his scalp. His hat toppled to the floor with a new hole in the brim. 

_ I’m not done yet, _ Kellogg said. 

“You—you son of a bitch—” Nick panted. 

He gripped the rail and leaned into the barrel. He tried to be quicker than Kellogg, but the mercenary struggled against him. Shot after shot split the air, each one missing its target. Soon there was only one bullet left. 

He could feel Kellogg regaining control little by little. He strained to make the last shot count. His hand trembled; he couldn’t get it to the right position. 

_ Stop being so dramatic, _ Kellogg said.  _ You won’t get anywhere fighting me like this. Just close your eyes and let it happen. It’ll be over before you know it.  _

“Go to hell,” Nick said through gritted teeth. 

_ I admire your tenacity. Shame to waste it. _

Before Nick could respond, the sound of heavy footsteps met his ears. He caught his breath in a flash of panic. Even Kellogg recoiled from the memories it stirred. 

Nick seized the opportunity. He tried to shout, but his voice failed. He gasped and tried again and again, gaining more volume with each attempt. Kellogg scrambled to keep him quiet. Finally he gained control.

“Hey! In here!” he said. 

A deep grunt came from just beyond the door. 

“Someone there?” a voice growled. 

Every circuit felt alight with fear. Nick pushed the sensation away. 

“I said in here, numbskull,” he shouted. 

The supermutant appeared in the doorway. He scowled at Nick. It took all of Nick's willpower to keep from taking aim.

“Question for you,” he said. “Do you know the noise a synth makes when you crush him into the ground? I do. I tell ya, there’s nothing like it. Why don’t you come over here and find out for yourself?”

The mutant brandished a club and stomped closer. Everything in Nick whirred with terror. His insides grew icy with coolant. This was it. It was almost over. Soon he wouldn’t see his the confused horror in his wife’s eyes with every blink. 

In spite of his best efforts to stay calm, he curled closer against the bar. He closed his eyes and hoped the mutant would be quick.

A shot rang out. He flinched. A moment went by in silence. Nick chanced to open his eyes. He found his arm outstretched, his pistol pointed straight at the mutant. The mutant stood a pace or two away, his hand pressed to his eye. Blood dripped between his fingers. He swayed, then collapsed to the ground. The floor shook from the impact. 

_ No... _

With that, the last ounce of Nick’s strength slipped away. Kellogg took up control as casually as putting on a jacket. With a sharp tug, he broke the chain that held them to the rail. He stood, dusted off Nick’s hat, and set it back on his head. 

_ Glad that’s over with, _ Kellogg said.  _ You almost made me late for my meeting with the Railroad. _

Nick could barely hold together a coherent thought. He gathered himself and said,

_ This isn’t over. Not by a long shot. _

He felt himself laugh—Kellogg laughed. Nick tried to stop him from walking out the door, but he knew the attempt was feeble at best. Kellogg could sense it too.

_ Are you still fighting? Give it a rest. You’ve got nothing left to live for.  _

Nick summoned all the ire and hatred he could muster. He thought of his wife, lying still on the bed. He thought of how satisfying it would be to end the bastard who caused it. To finish him just like Eddie Winter. 

_ Nothing left but killing you,  _ he said.

 


End file.
